


A Little Hedonism

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Elizabeth asked later – because of course she would – they'd blame it on the spores.</p><p>NOTE: Explicit photo embedded in the story text.  Be careful where you click!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Hedonism

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**: Based on the challenge posted by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sithdragn/profile)[**sithdragn**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sithdragn/) and is based on the picture posted below.  
> 

When Elizabeth asked later – because, of course, she would – they'd blame it on the spores. The same spores that had McKay eating everything in sight and the same spores that had Ronon taking on three and four of the locals as sparring opponents at once. The spores that encouraged them to do whatever felt good.

The spores apparently blew down the mountains about once a month and when they did it was a cause for a celebration. And for massive feasts, and orgies and anything else that fed the spore-induced hedonism.

So later they'd blame it on the spores, but for now, John was happy to have an excuse to get both him and Carson naked for a roll in the local hay. Carson still had the presence of mind to drop a tarp down before someone would feel compelled to remark that one of them literally had a stick up their ass, but as soon as their uniforms had been shed and the tarp had been spread, he flopped on his back and pulled Carson down on top of him.

No one else had to know that Carson had given the two of them a large dose of antihistamines that would block the spores' effect.


End file.
